


Toys

by thisiscyrene



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Switching, and by tags I mean sex toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiscyrene/pseuds/thisiscyrene
Summary: "He’s just on the right side of frustrated, not too far gone that he’s crazy with it, but he can feeling himself moving ever-closer to desperation."A series of one-shots based around the boys trying out new toys in the bedroom.





	Toys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mythicaliz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicaliz/gifts), [TheMouthKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMouthKing/gifts).



> I've come to realize that I talk a big game about loving switch Rhink but I've never actually written any. Above all else, this is a complete exercise in utter self-indulgence. 
> 
> Endless thank you to my sex toy liaison [TheMouthKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMouthKing/pseuds/TheMouthKing). This is dedicated to both her and [mythicaliz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicaliz/pseuds/mythicaliz) for always being there to talk about the dirtiest Rhink ideas with me.
> 
> If you're curious about the toys the boys are using, you can check them out [here](https://shop.njoytoys.com/products/pure-plugs) and [here](https://perfectfitbrand.com/cock-armour-large.html) (NSFW obviously).

He’s got Link spread out all over the bed, long legs in the air on either side of him, thick fingers wrapped around the sharp bones of his skinny ankles. Rhett rakes his eyes over the body he has pressed into the mattress and sees Link with his eyes closed and mouth open, pink lips glistening with saliva from their previous exchange of sloppy, wet kisses. His eyes come to rest on the smooth, black ring fit snugly around the base of Link’s straining cock, causing the entire length of him to jut out hard and flushed and glistening at the tip. 

The sight of Link lazily playing with his own nipples as Rhett fucks down into him causes him to clench tightly around the plug he’s wearing. It’s heavy, made of slick, polished stainless-steel, and he can feel the weight of it press inside him with each thrust. The smooth metal bulb is heavy and hot deep within his body, curved perfectly enough to nudge his prostate when he fucks into Link _just right_. 

Link hums in appreciation. He can tell Rhett’s brain is working overtime, half distracted by the stretch of the toy he’s wearing and half mesmerized by the slick wet slide of himself disappearing rhythmically in and out of Link’s body. Link feels the muscles in his thighs burn as Rhett holds his legs spread and he idly trails one hand down from his chest down to grip himself alongside the supple material of the cock ring. He’s just on the right side of frustrated, not too far gone that he’s crazy with it, but he can feeling himself moving ever-closer to desperation. Every one of his senses feels heightened; he hones in on the pressure of Rhett’s fingers wrapped tight around his ankles, the sporadic drips of Rhett’s sweat landing on his belly, and the warm, deep ache he feels as Rhett pushes his way inside him.

Rhett knows he’s close, so he focuses the last of his energy on clenching himself tight around the plug in his ass with every thrust he pushes into Link. It feels phenomenal, like he’s being fucked from every angle; he’s deeply full and Link’s body is tight and wet and oh-so hot around him. His thrusts become more erratic as he slides his hands from Link’s ankles down his legs, smoothing over the soft, trimmed hairs of his calves as he pushes Link’s thighs open wide. 

Link blinks his eyes open, taking in the sight of Rhett flushed and sweating, hips stuttering as he nears orgasm. The view is spectacular, Rhett’s dirty blonde curls wet and matted against his head, bottom lip drawn between his teeth. But Link knows that the best is yet to come, so he talks Rhett through the last of it, encouraging him to focus on the press of the toy inside him, to feel its heavy weight pressing in deeper with each thrust as he fucks him nice and hard. When Link cooly asks him to look him in the eye, Rhett comes with a choked cry, spilling deep inside Link’s body, clenched tightly around the slick metal within him. 

Rhett’s thrusts slow to a stop as Link wraps his legs around his waist, drawing him in closer as he empties the last of his orgasm inside his body. Link holds him there for a moment as Rhett’s breath begins to even out before lowering his legs and pulling himself gently off of Rhett’s cock. Rhett’s still coming down from it when Link turns over and crawls up beside him, gingerly coaxing Rhett to bend forward until he’s on his hands and knees, guiding his head down onto the pillows before him.

Link positions himself behind Rhett’s trembling thighs, nudging his knees apart and gently grasping the cool metal handle of the plug still nestled inside him. He spreads the fingers of his palm across one of Rhett’s cheeks as he slowly eases the plug out of Rhett’s body. Rhett groans as its pulled free, feeling stretched open and on display, breath coming in shudders as Link slides the slick head of the plug around Rhett’s rim once before laying it beside them on the bed sheets. 

Rhett is slick and worked open from the plug and Link dips two fingers all the way inside, pulling another groan out of him. Rhett is hypersensitve and gasping, long lashes fanned out against the pillow as Link reaches for the bottle of lube and squeezes a generous amount directly into his waiting body. He sits back on his haunches and carefully slides the stretchy cockring off of himself, gasping as he replaces the pressure with his own fist, tightly pressing in at the base of his cock, willing himself back from the edge. He takes a second to breathe into it, work himself down while he fingers Rhett slowly, before parting Rhett’s legs and moving between them and sinking himself agonizingly slow into wet heat. 

He fucks him nice and slow with long, deliberate thrusts. But he knows he’s not gonna last long, not with how good Rhett was fucking him just moments ago. He can’t forget it, even when Rhett feels this sweet wrapped around him, not with the way he can feel Rhett’s come trickling out of him with each thrust, wetness gathering between his legs and sliding down his thighs as he drives into Rhett faster and harder.

Link groans at the feeling and snakes a hand behind himself, dragging his fingers through the mess between his legs, dipping his index finger inside and pressing in deep between thrusts. He’s so close, almost there, and when he sees Rhett gasping for breath on the pillow beneath him, flushed red and mouth agape he’s moving before he can think about it, bringing one filthy finger, glistening wet with lube and come, to Rhett’s lips. 

Rhett’s eyes flutter open for a brief second, looking at Link before he takes the finger into his mouth and sucks. That image is what sets Link off. He comes hard and fast, buried deep inside Rhett as he watches him lap at his finger in his mouth, never breaking eye contact. 

Link groans and slides out, settling back to watch his come slowly drip out of Rhett, snaking its way down his balls before pooling on the sheets between his legs. They’re both dazed, half horrified at what Link just did with his finger and half triumphant at the new level of debauchery they’d achieved together.

Link pulls away with a loud, open palmed slap to Rhett’s asscheek before finding himself gripped tight in a headlock, giggling and pressed into a wet spot on the mattress with Rhett’s teeth nipping at his neck.

He thinks maybe they should look into getting more toys for the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me over on Tumblr at [killthenaughtyboy](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/killthenaughtyboy)


End file.
